Raised Old, Born New
by Twilight-freakie-geek
Summary: Adrian and Andrina were born Telmarines, forced into hiding at age six by their father’s execution because of an unknown reason. They are raised by Old Narnians. They meet Caspian and join his fight for a free Narnia. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

The fire blazed, my brother and I sat on our father's lap as he laughed so loudly it made his legs tremble

**Raised of Old, Born of New**

Information:

Rating: T; for violence, mild-ish language, and death of a character you may come to love.

Summary: Adrian and Andrina were born Telmarines, forced into hiding at age six by their father's execution because of an unknown reason. They are raised by Old Narnians. They meet Caspian and join his fight for a free Narnia. Possible PeterxOC or SusanxOC.

_**Prologue: The Golden Age**_

_The fire blazed, my brother and I sat on our father's lap as he laughed so loudly it made his legs tremble. We giggled in delight and clapped our hands. He wrapped his arms around us and started to tell us the following;_

"_Long ago, before the reign of Caspian the First, there were talking beasts and magical creatures, instead of humans. They lived happily and simply, that is, until the White Witch entrapped them in a hundred years of winter," He began, our eyes grew wide with wonder. _

"_But Papa," I interrupted in my high, six-year-old voice, "You said that there were no humans in Narnia, aren't witches human?"_

_My brother nodded. "Yes, that's what you told us."_

_Father laughed and ruffled our short sandy-blond-haired heads. "My dear children, this witch was not a normal human. She called herself 'Queen of Narnia',"_

"_But she wasn't really Queen, was she, Papa?"_

"_No, dear Andra. The real King was Aslan, the lion, great and wonderful. But one day, he vanished, for one hundred years. He reappeared when two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve, fell into Narnia. The High King, Peter, defeated the White Witch and ended the winter. They were crowned High King Peter, the Magnificent, Queen Susan, the Fair, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Together they led what is called the Golden Age of Narnia."_

_I marveled with my brother. "What happened to High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy?" my brother asked._

"_Many years after their coronation, they chased after the Great Stag, and never returned. But one thing is known, Queen Susan left her magic horn, that will call for help no matter where one is," My father finished, handing me a small bow. "There are many other things about the Kings and Queens of Old. Susan, was an archer. Peter, was knighted Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane after killing a mighty wolf attacking his sisters," he handed my brother a small sword. "Lucy, befriended many she met, like the Faun, Mr. Tumnus. Edmund…was a traitor before he learned of his ways." Me and my brother gasped. "But here's the thing, Aslan gave his life so Edmund could be free of his treachery."_

_I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "So, Aslan's dead?"_

"_No, my dear, he came back to life because of the Deep Magic of the Great Stone Table."_

_The door came crashing down. Five or ten soldiers entered our little room. My father ushered us through the little house and out the back. I clutched my little bow with my chubby hands; Adrian did the same with his sword. We were rushed into the forest as the men caught up with Father. I heard one order. "You have been charged with crimes against King Miraz of Telmar."_

_My father denied this by saying, "King Miraz is no more king than you are,"_

_Adrian pulled on my hand with his, almost exactly like mine. I looked back, towards my father. "But, Adrian!" I whined, tears filling my eyes. "Papa!"_

"_Papa can't come with us."_

_I looked into his eyes, the exact size and color as mine. "Why? Why can't he come?"_

_A deep groan echoed through the woods. I started to cry. "Papa!"_

_Thunder clapped and rain started to pour. I cried harder, Adrian started to cry, too. "I don't want to go! I want to go home! I want to go home, Adrian!" I sobbed._

_A root caught our feet, and we fell forward, the world going black in an instant._

_--_

"_They're waking up," A voice said from a little ways off._

_I sat up and looked at the badger in the bushes beside us. I smiled and trotted up to it. I looked around for a moment. "Where's my bow?" I asked. "Where's Papa?"_

"_Your father did not come after you," the Badger said in a deep, husky voice. I tilted my head. "Dear child, why were you running?"_

"_Papa told us to, me and Adrian. We had to run, he was being…talked to by someone," I said, confused, looking for my bow. "I want my bow, Papa gave it to me."_

_Adrian walked up beside me. "Here's your bow, Andra," he said soothingly as he handed me the small weapon. "Who were you talking to?"_

_I clapped my hands excitedly. "Oh, Adrian! You must come see! There was a badger! In the bushes, here, it talked to me! It really did!"_

_Adrian laughed and came over to the bushes, seeing the badger sitting there. "Can you talk, Mr. Badger?" he asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Are there any magical creatures around?"_

"_I will show you, come with me," the badger instructed and started running. _

_That simple action started our lives as Old Narnians…or was it Telmarines?_


	2. Wait and See

Chapter One:

_**Chapter One**__: Wait and See_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dear little twins!_

Adrian and I were fifteen now, and very, very exhausted. I seemed to fall asleep the moment my head touched the bed every night. I learned from Trumpkin about how things were in secret Old Narnia. I had asked many questions and learned many of his phrases.

"Soup and celery!" I moaned as I staggered into the small home Adrian and I lived in. "Why must we work so hard?"

"We're not like them, Andra. We're not trusted…for all they know we could run back to 'King' Miraz and tell all," Adrian said, always the rational one.

I groaned and sat by the fire, the night ten years ago playing in my mind. "I wonder what he looks like." I mused.

"What who looks like?"

"Aslan, of course!" I sighed, resting my chin in my hands. "I wonder if he's wonderful and magnificent as in the old stories."

"Andra, you're being silly, after all, Trumpkin said he was not a tame lion and hasn't been here since the Golden Age."

I sighed again and trudged to my bed. "Yes, yes I know that, but what if he's still alive?"

"There is no way Aslan can still live, it's been thousands of years,"

"I don't think so. After all, what if the Kings and Queens returned today? It would save us all and bring back The Lion for all we know!"

Adrian laughed and handed me an arrow. "I forgot to tell you, you left this sticking out of a tree. Very suspicious, don't you think?" he asked.

I blushed and snatched the arrow from him, still trying to remember when the arrow had even been shot at the tree in question. "Where did you find this exactly?"

"Right outside the door," Adrian shrugged, going back to carving something. "I heard it make contact and I knew it was yours."

"How did you know this?"

He motioned for me to turn the arrow; it did and felt an indentation. I looked at it, and it read 'Andra'. I winced, growled and stuck it into the wall.

Oh, I might as well give you a little information on how we got here. Well, Trufflehunter, dear badger he is brought us with Trumpkin to where Old Narnia was reforming. They taught us and trained me in archery and Adrian in carving arrows and the like. At fourteen we were officially allowed to use Trumpkin's phrases, which I had been using in private company, anyway.

Adrian got boring, thinking things through so thoroughly that you'd have to wait half an hour for the weather. I became so absorbed in protecting Old Narnia that I usually lost my temper with him when I needed a direct answer. Nowadays most of our quarrels ended with me storming out and shooting an arrow at something.

So it was then that I started tapping my foot impatiently when Adrian didn't tell me anything.

"Calm down, Andra!" Adrian said fiercely, noticing my mood. "You're doing yourself nothing but harm by doing getting worked up like this!"

I stood up, brows meeting. "Adrian, can you think about this? Caspian the Tenth still hasn't taken his place, and we're still hiding! What is it going to take to get that through?"

The door opened a bit, my head snapped around, thunder clapping outside. I found Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, and Trummpkin at the door, carrying someone…someone that looked almost like us. Trufflehunter walked past us. "You must excuse us, we found him in the woods, about where you two were found."

The boy must've been about thirteen. I rushed over with Adrian, dropping the argument. I dropped by his side and studied him. "Just knocked out, he'll be fine." I stood. "I can manage sleeping elsewhere tonight."

"As can I," Adrian shrugged. "Let's go, leave them alone."

I paused on the way out turning to Trufflehunter. "Trufflehunter?"

"Yes, my dear child?" the animal answered, I smiled at the petname he had given me.

"Do you think the boy could be Caspian?" I asked, running my hand through my hair, pulling out the stretchy bark band. "Is help coming?"

"My dear child, we must wait and see."

"But, Trufflehunter," I started, but the badger cut me off.

"Let it be, dear child, let it be."

I nodded solemnly and exited the small hut, feeling my brother's arm wrap around my shoulders. He hugged me and shook me gently and playfully. "I'm sure you're right somehow, Andra. Just wait and see."

"I don't want to wait, I want to know now if this place is safe," I sighed, elm eyes gleaming. "If I've done well protecting it until Caspian finds us."

"I think you should decide that," Adrian said, worry apparent in his voice.

Little did I know I had put all my work to waste and that Caspian was closer than anyone had hoped.

I walked solemnly through the woods, picking up smooth rocks as I went after the boy arrived. The feeling of rock in my hand brought back old times in my mind. Some of them sad, others enjoyable enough.

_The figure of my brother ahead of me as I ran through the palace after a rat chased out of the kitchen. The sound of about twenty adults coming after us at the same time as our laughter. The cook sweeping us up and taking us back to our father to be scolded. Seeing the rat's tiny head poke out from inside the little cage Adrian had made with his hands and knowing that we had succeeded in our 'quest'._

That had been a good day. Father hadn't gotten too mad at us and we got to keep the rat until it chewed through his vest. I laughed and picked up another rock and turned.

I headed back towards where the boy was probably waking up now. My hopes of Old Narnia being restored on his shoulders. Adrian could be seen a few feet from the hut, brushing branches aside from the door nervously. I jogged over and slung the bag over my shoulder, sweeping aside the cloth door. I looked around the room.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," I apologized and set the bag down by my bunk. I looked up at a movement from Adrian's bunk, where the boy lay. I swiftly ran from the hut, afraid of what was to come. "I'll be leaving now." I laughed nervously, gasping for breath when I had exited, afterwards sliding down the outside wall. I groaned, feeling idiotic.

"How odd, the Telmarine sinking down the wall of her own hut…" a squeaky voice came next to my ear. I looked down, eyes finding the figure of a large mouse in the setting sun. "What say you about this happening, Andra?"

I sighed. "Hello, Meep." I greeted him with my nickname for the mouse. "I'm stressed about the boy…What if he is Caspian?" I asked, picking up the mouse and placing him in my lap.

"Wait and see, wait and see."

"I know, Meep, I know," I sighed and stood up, picking up my bow and walking towards the open field by the small Old Narnian town.

"Where are you going?" Meep asked, clambering up my sleeve and standing on my shoulder.

"Relieving my stress, archery."


	3. Stress, the King, and the Stars

Chapter Two: Stress and the King

_**Chapter Two: **__Stress, the King, and the Stars_

**Before I start this chapter I would love to thank all my reviewers and subscribers (yes, all 7 of you who reviewed!). And I made a mistake in my prologue; it's Susan the Gentle. Thank you Val Evenstar for telling me I was wrong.**

I pulled back the string of my bow and released it, hearing a satisfying _thwang…thump_, which meant I had made my mark. Meepicreep (Meep) ran back to me on his hind legs, cheering. "You made it again!"

I smiled. "Only missed thrice," I sighed and pulled another arrow from my quiver. "Let's see if I can break my record, only three more good shots, right?"

"That's right," Meep nodded and ran to the target ten yards away. "GO!" he called at the top of his squeaky voice. I pulled back and heard another _thump_. "AGAIN!" I missed after the next shot. "COME ON! ONE MORE!"

I set down my bow and pulled the quiver over my head. "No more, Meep, I'm too tired for another try. Let's go back to the camp, shall we? It's getting too dark, anyway."

Meep ran up to me in a few minutes. "But you'll try again tomorrow, won't you?" he asked, holding up the two I missed. I nodded and took the two.

"Of course, Meep. Why not? You think I'll give up my record if Telmarines invade us?" I asked and he nodded. I threw my head back and laughed. "Oh, Meep! It's simple to continue, I use Telmarines as targets instead of that dead tree."

"Oh."

We arrived in the camp minutes later, to be rushed by every creature that spotted us. A few grabbed at me and tugged at my shirt. I finally quieted them all by shouting, "All right! What is this all about? And stop pulling at me will you!"

"Go see! Go see!" A few young beavers called, pointing to my hut, a centaur pushing me towards it. I stumbled in through the door and into the boy who had been blacked out.

"Oh!" I exclaimed; looking up, thinking on it, he seemed a little older than I figured. "I-I'm so sorry—Sorry, what's your name?"

"I am Prince Caspian," the boy introduced himself, pushing me gently off him. My knees locked and I fell to the side, gasping for air. "Are you alright?"

I nodded lamely and sat down on my bunk, clutching where my heart was above the skin. "I cannot believe it…You in my hut…Caspian!" I almost fell away again.

I stood again after a few moments. "I am Andra, protector of this camp."

"That is…until you arrived, Caspian," Adrian cut in, laughing as he entered, carrying firewood.

"Oh shush, Adrian!" I blushed furiously and looked away. "But he's right. I hope you are liking the surroundings."

"They are not what I expected from Nurse's tales. I expected magical trees that danced," Caspian admitted as he took a seat across from me. "Or are there those, just not where I can see?"

"Oh, even I haven't seen those yet," I blushed and walked to the door. "I should leave you, let you get some rest, good evening to you, Caspian." I gave a small bow and backed out of the hut. Meep came up to me and climbed up my leg and onto my shoulder.

"Fox thinks that the boy was Caspian! I told him he was wrong and to wait for the official introduction! Was I right to tell him?" He chirped and batted at some leaves in my hair.

I laughed and whispered to the mouse, "He _was _Caspian, Meep."

"He—he was?" Meep asked, dumbfounded. "What was he like?"

"I don't know, but he was very kind to me."

"You like him, don't you?"

I shook my head, shocked. "Meep! I don't make such snappy judgments and neither should you!"

"Sure…and that argument with Nikabrik about dwarf duties in camp was not started by a snap judgment at all."

I blushed and pulled the leaves out of my hair. "Shush!" I hissed.

"Oh, please tell me, do you?" he insisted as we walked out to the outskirts of the small camp-like town.

"No Meep now let it be!"

Meep _humphed_ and scurried to my other shoulder, saying as he went, "I thought we had a little more trust, that's all,"

I laughed and looked to the silly mouse. "I trust you, just not so much that I'd tell you if I liked someone, is all."

He let out a small groan and looked at me with his perfectly round eyes. "Please tell me?"

"No!" I laughed and picked the animal up off my shoulder and sat him down on my lap as I sat down in the now dark forest. I looked up, into the stars above. I sighed and crossed my arms behind my head. "Have you ever wondered…if people were watching you? From the stars?"

Meep shrugged as best he could. "Depends on what you mean. I hear some stars die and come to islands far away and become young again."

I smiled and looked down to Meep. "Now if that isn't the silliest thing I've ever heard! Stars aren't people!"

"You never know."


End file.
